Unfaithful
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot][SatoRisa][DarkRisa][AU] I kept hurting him. Seeing me with another man killed him inside. I'm so sorry. I love you, Satoshi. Please forgive me.


**A/N:**Little notes for this story. It's an AU. It takes place in modern Japan. Everyone here is about twenty-three or so.

I got the idea for this after watching a video made by sangotaisho16 called Unfaithful. The song is, Unfaithful by Rihana (Think that's right) I just got a weird inspiration from that. o.O Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I would love to hear your opinions on this.

Oh, and yes, it's in Risa's POV.

**Unfaithful**

I grabbed my keys off the counter and quickly turned towards the door. I wanted to get out of there before he caught me. I can't stand that accusing look in his eyes. If I could just sneak away...

"Where are you going?"

His words froze me in my spot. Slowly, I turned to see that blue-haired blue-eyed man standing behind me. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, his glasses shed, leaving me no protection from his horribly accusing glare. He knew exactly where I was going. He was testing me. Seeing if I would blatenly lie to him, or tell him the stone, cold truth.

I was going to see Dark.

He was a man I met out at a nightclub when I went out with Riku and the girls. He was so handsome. So charming. Of course I told him I had a boyfriend, but he wouldn't stop pestering me. He asked my name, and no matter how hard I tried to avoide him, he would always appear, and try to start up a conversation. There was mystery in his deep purple eyes that I could not ignore. It drew me to him, like a magnet.

I had been seeing him for two months now.

Satoshi knows this. He acctually walked in on me and Dark one evening. I still remember the absolute hurt and pain as it marred his handsome face. Normally, Satoshi can mask his emotions so perfectly, but seeing me and another guy, he had no control.

He didn't get angry. He didn't yell, or scream, or tell me to get out of his house. He stood in shock for a few minutes, before it finally settled in what he was seeing, and he left. I chased after him, trying to explain, but he was gone. He got in his car, and drove off without a hint of sympathy. I felt so bad. I knew for sure he would leave me. It hurt so much.

I told Dark to leave, and waited. I waited for what seemed like forever, until finally he came home. I remember he smelt heavily of alchohal, and he had the begginings of a black eye. I tried to talk to him again. Begging him to forgive me. Telling him so many lies. I expected him to break up with me then and there. I expected him to kick me out onto the street and make me go crawling back to my sister.

But he didn't. He turned his ocean-eyes to me. I couldn't read his thoughts. He then said; "Let's just go to bed." He never brought it up again, and I thought that it was over. I love Satoshi. There's no doubt in my heart. I thought that would be the end. Dark would be gone and with time, our relashonshop could heal.

But it didn't.

It was only a few days later when Dark called me. He said that he wanted to see me again. I told him off. Told him I never wanted to see him again. He called me back. This guy just didn't get the message. I told him off a second time, but he called back.

I caved.

I saw him that night, and it's been constant ever since. Satoshi knows it too. I can see the pain and hurt in his eyes every time I go out to see Dark.

I don't want to do this to him anymore. I really don't. But there's something in Dark's eyes that Satoshi could never have. Something that drives me insane. It's like I can't even control myself. Every time I hear his voice, I agree with whatever he has to say. I can't stand it anymore.

I can't stand the pain I'm causing Satoshi. I wish he would just break up with me! Yell at me! Get angry! But no. What he is doing is far worse. He stares at me with his cold ocean-eyes, and doesn't say a thing. I watch him die more and more each day.

"Out." I answered, diverting my gaze from his all knowing eyes. "I'm going to see Riku. She got back from her buissness trip yesterday, so I want to see how it went." I lied with a smile.

There it was! The pain as it dashed across his face. It made me sick with myself. He hated that I was cheating on him, then blatenly lying about it. I hated it too. "All right then," he said, turning to head back up to the bedroom.

"Satoshi," I called out, weakly. He stopped, and turned back to me. "I... I love you." I said. I wish he would understand! Stop me! Go beat Dark senseless for trying to have me! Just please, don't stand there and take the pain I'm causing you.

But, once again, he remained calm. "I know you do." He said quietly, and turned to head back upstairs.

I was already crying as I ran out the door and headed for my car.

I didn't see Dark that night. I went to my sister's house and cried.

If I was the one cheating on him, then why is it that it's my heart thats breaking?


End file.
